Wrath of the Ancients
by Knightshade93
Summary: When something older than the Olympian Gods pays a visit to New Olympia, the gang and the gods must ally with Cronos if they have any chance of defeating this threat. But they do not count on its children.
1. Chapter 1

Something streaked across the night sky. An ancient creature slept within. Dreaming of what has been, and what will be. Drawn to this world by what it has seen, it decided to investigate it personally, rather than let its children handle the matter.

He was drawn to these creatures' spirits, those who believed he could defy him. They believed themselves safe but it's sight was more powerful than theirs, it knew where to find them, but gaining access to their sanctuary was another entirely. Sifting through the strands of fate it found those who would lead it to them. These souls were protected, but it didn't need them, not yet. It just needed what they have. Nothing more.

Its vessel crashed into the planet's surface not far from the city where they live. It woke up.


	2. Theresa

The teen's lives finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Cronus was believed to be defeated but they still haven't found him. Apart from a new set of challenges facing some of them they could at least start feeling normal, no one appreciated that more than Theresa. She could finally relax and was taking every opportunity to do so, even with her relationship with Jay becoming official. No one wanted her to go through what had created the Phantom again.

Theresa lay on the roof of the Brownstone, watching as something streaked across the cool, still night sky. At first she was happy to see the beauty of it all, then, without warning, she felt cold. And it wasn't the night air. She sat up, she has had similar feelings before but not like this.

"Enjoying the night sky?" Jay inquired.

Theresa fought to produce a smile and Jay noticed that.

"What's wrong,"

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right and before you ask, it isn't Cronus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, all this time I have gotten use to recognising him and this is something else."

Jay nodded and sat down next to her.

"And besides I don't need to be psychic to know what's always on your mind."

He chuckled and looked up at the clear starry sky.


	3. Master and Servant

It was odd enough that an elderly man was standing alone in the middle of the forest, it was the fact he was calmly standing on the edge of a crater that was most unusual. In the crater was a large meteorite, and something was trying to get out.

The man walked down the slope and approached the giant rock. Placing a hand against it he was rewarded when the thing inside it burst free and looked down at him.

"Welcome master," Thanatos said as the creature spread its wings and took flight. Thanatos smiled grimly, What could be wrong that warrants _his_ presence?

Jay was deep in a conversation with Theresa when he noticed Hades walk up to Zeus.

Theresa looked around at them, "What is he doing here? I thought he never leaves the underworld." Persephone too looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Persephone?" Theresa was deeply concerned about her mentor.

"Thanatos has vanished, the Fates too, and the dead have never reached the underworld."

"What do you mean?"

"They die but then they never reach the underworld, Hades believes Zeus could know what's going on."

Hades was never happy when the balance was upset and the fact that everything had pretty much stopped was enough to concern all the gods.

"Do you think its Cronus?" he asked.

"I don't know, it seems likely," Theresa didn't sound as sure as normally did," It could be a way of separating the gods, making them argue with each other."

Zeus obviously had helped Hades since he stormed past them at that moment, Persephone nervously following him. Jay looked over at Zeus, who was slowly shaking his head.

A/N Ok based on what clues are given here, what could this enemy be?


	4. Author's Note

A/N-Ideas\

I have noticed that many comments i have received so far have been about chapter length. So I am asking you the readers to help give me inspiration.

Sincerely

Knightshade


	5. Formless

We were without form, drifting through the darkness, content to sleep through eternity. Then They came. With a burst of Light They came into being and We saw ourselves for the first time, and We were filled with terror at what we saw. We ran into the dark, trying to hide, trying to forget, but our images stuck in our minds like the ever turning wheel of time. We tried to crawl into the dark, but it ran from us. Some of us slept, trying to dream away that that was burned deep into our souls. Some of us chased the dark, trying to feel its embrace once again. But I. I stopped. I turned to face the light. I saw Them. And I felt Hate. We could run forever, but I would destroy the Light, and know that I would have some measure of peace, once again.


	6. Night will Fall

The creature crept over the rooftops, watching the puny mortals below scrabble in their meaningless lives. But for one the pain of life is about to be lifted. Leaping silently over the street it looked down into a darkened alleyway. There huddled in rags and shivering under a box was one worthy. The mortals mind was filled with dreams of greater things, dreams that, alas, will never be achieved. The creature slid slowly down the wall towards its victim, blissfully unaware of its fate and humming to thoughts of better days. Dropping down, the mortal was petrified at the sight of his assailant, and, shortly after, felt no more.

The creature flexed its new muscles. The form was crude, it could not deny, but stealth was important, it needed to get close enough to its prey without raising suspicions. It looked up to the sky and raised its arms in a salute.

"Fear me Gods for the Nightbringer has come, Drez'kul'alaz has come for your souls!"


	7. The ShadowEdge War part 1

The Shadow-Edge War Part 1.

The night is darkest before the dawn. And so was our time. A time without light, without warmth and the young Stars were hunted and devoured by the Leviathans of the endless sea. Our Father Chaos heard our cries and birthed Gaia and the other Primordial's to bring balance to the universe. The Leviathans fled from the birth of Order, and, with vengeance in our hearts, we chased them to the edge of Oblivion.

And so began the Shadow-Edge War. The Ever Hungry Maw was the first to die. But he shattered and brought the pain of hunger to creatures. The Eternal One fell next, We cast him down and broke him. But the Leviathans were not without their defence. The Trickster turned us against each other and the Night bringer snuffed us out with no effort. The Burning One caused our inner fires to consume us. We were losing the war, and slowly the Leviathans would plunge everything into the darkness once again, but C'thal'lue The Betrayer turned on his own kind. Thousands of Leviathans were slain in the days that followed. C'thal'lue, however, overreached himself. Breaking the sanity of Resh'jut'kiol he caused massacre of both Stars and Leviathans, causing himself to be imprisoned and Resh'jut'kiol was banished, earning the title Banished One. The Leviathans fled once more , but not before the Corruptor tainted us with a grave curse. We were tired from the fighting and took our place in the night sky.

It was only then when the Corruptors curse reared its ugly head.

And once again we feared for our survival.


End file.
